Cienie przeszłości
by R.Silver
Summary: Po dziesięciu latach milczenia Sherlock prosi o pomoc dawną znajomą Rosemary Davies. Kobieta zgadza się. Jednak nie wszyscy są zachwyceni jej powrotem.
1. Zręczny chirurg potrzebny od zaraz

To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które tu umieszczam. Do tej pory pisałam raczej do szuflady. Bardzo cenne dla są dla mnie komentarze. Jeżeli coś wam się nie podoba to piszcie, będę bardzo wdzięczna. Wprowadzam tu jedną własną postać oczywiście reszta do mnie nie należy. Nie czerpię z opowiadania żadnych korzyści materialnych itd. Jeżeli gdzieś indziej został użyty ten sam tytuł to piszcie.

**Prolog**: Zręczny chirurg potrzebny od zaraz

Jadła śniadanie, przeglądając wieczorną gazetę. Na wieczór miała zaplanowaną sekcję. Po raz kolejny zastanawiała się po co wybrała ten zawód. Na początku oczywiście wszystko było po to, aby zrobić im na złość. Zresztą on ją do tego namówił. Teraz nawet lubiła swoją pracę. Przynajmniej miała spokój.

Właśnie kończyła pić herbatę, gdy przyszedł do niej SMS. Uniosła brwi, gdy dostrzegła kto jest nadawcą. Od dawna nie miała kontaktu z tą rodziną. Odkąd poszła na studia. Mogło być to coś ważnego. I to bardzo. Chociaż równie dobrze mogła to być jakaś błahostka. Ale nie kontaktował się z nią od dziesięciu lat. Nie mogło chodzić o jakąś błahostkę. Szybko dokończyła herbatę, chwyciła dokumenty i kluczyki. Wybiegła z mieszkania zostawiając niedokończoną kolację na stole. Gdy jechała przez Londyn w pamięci wciąż miała treść SMSa.

_Przyjedź do szpitala jak najszybciej. Potrzebuję cię. SH_

Zaparkowała w pobliżu szpitala i szybkim krokiem ruszyła ku niemu.

_Już prawie jestem. Gdzie mam iść? RD_

_Prosektorium. SH_

Weszła do budynku. Właśnie dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Skierowała się do kostnicy. Czekał na nią razem z Molly.

- Co się stało?- zapytała na wejściu. Nie witała się, bo dopiero co widziała się z Molly, a Sherlock pewnie nawet by nie odpowiedział.

- Molly mówi, że potrafisz dobrze szyć.

Uniosła brwi.

- Zszywać. Ludzi. Potrzebny mi zręczny chirurg.

- Owszem umiem zszywać ludzi. To normalne w moim zawodzie. Molly też umie.

- Ale ty jesteś lepsza- zaprotestowała kobieta.

Rose wzruszyła ramionami.

- Do czego jest ci potrzebny zręczny chirurg?

Spojrzał na nią niebieskimi oczami i podszedł do niej.

- Mogę ci zaufać?

- Myślałam, że się znamy.

- Właśnie dlatego pytam.

Prychnęła. Czy ten idiota nigdy nie zrozumie, że jeżeli czegoś mu trzeba to musi być miły?

- Możesz. Możesz mi zaufać. Zadowolony? A teraz mów do czego jestem ci potrzebna.

- Do upozorowania śmierci.


	2. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy

**Wprowadziłam kilka poprawek. Błędy były tak głupie, że aż wstyd się z nich tłumaczyć. Spowodowane były tym, że rozdział pisany był w pośpiechu i nie zdążyłam sprawdzić tekstu przed opublikowaniem. Obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział zostanie dokładnie sprawdzony.**

**1**. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

Molly stała z panią Hudson. Pytała się, czy Rose nie chciałaby do nich dołączyć, ale odmówiła. Było mało osób. Przyjaciel Sherlocka- John Watson nie przyszedł. Pewnie się jeszcze nie pozbierał. Nie znała wszystkich obecnych, zresztą nic dziwnego. Przez te dziesięć lat mógł poznać wiele nowych osób.

- Rosemary Davies- rozległ się za nią chłodny głos. Nie odwróciła się.- Co tutaj robisz?

Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Ciebie również miło znowu spotkać... Mycroft.- Spojrzała na niego. Teraz stał obok niej.- NIe wyglądasz na zbyt poruszonego śmiercią brata.

- Wciąż nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie.

- Przyszłam pożegnać mojego dawnego przyjaciela. To chyba nic złego, prawda?

Zacisną dłoń na parasolu.

- Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie wierzysz w to, co piszą w gazetach.

Prychnęła.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież wychowywałam się z wami. Doskonale wiem, jaki Sherlock jest naprawdę. Jaki TY jesteś naprawdę. Żałujesz tamtej decyzji, prawda?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego chwycił ją za dłoń i pociągną bliżej grobu. Grobu Sherlocka. Zebrani patrzyli się na nich zdziwieni. Większość nie widziała jej nigdy wcześniej, a na dodatek stała razem z Mycroftem. Blisko niego. Rząd i ruda patolog. Na pozór nic ich nie łączyło. Nic, oprócz wspólnej przeszłości. Prawie w ogóle nie stykali się ciałami. Mężczyzna już dawno puścił jej dłoń, a ona wspominała.

_Padał deszcz. Było chłodno. Miała osiem lat. Obok niej stał Mycroft. Słone łzy spływały po jej policzkach. "Tak wypada" powiedział wcześniej Sherlock. Była zdziwiona, bo zazwyczaj nie zachowywał się tak, jak wypada. Jednak dostosowała się do jego rady. Nie słyszała słów księdza. Nie widziała, jak czarna trumna znika pod ziemią. Czuła pustkę. Nie było jej przykro, jednak płakała. "Tak wypada. Ludzie oczekują po tobie, że jak zginie ci ktoś bliski, to będziesz płakać. Nie pytaj czemu, nie rozumiem tego. Dla mnie to jest bez sensu." To ona go znalazła. Martwe ciało ojca. Z wciąż krwawiącą dziurą w głowie..._

- Rose!- Mycroft wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- C-co?- zapytała nieprzytomnie.

- Już koniec.

Rozejrzała się. Faktycznie, ludzie zaczęli się już rozchodzić. Molly rozmawiała wciąż z panią Hudson.

- Masz plany na wieczór?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Nie, a co?

- Może byś wpadła? Na kolację.

- Kolację?

- Opowiedziałabyś, co się u ciebie działo przez ten czas.

Uniosła brew.

- To ty zerwałeś kontakt.

Odchrząkną.

- Chciałbym to naprawić. Rosemary... Rose... masz rację, żałuję tej decyzji. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że to rodzice naciskali.

Uśmiechęła się drwiąco i ruszyła w stronę Molly.

- Napisz, o której przyślesz po mnie ten swój samochód- zawołała przez ramię.- Masz mój numer.

_To tylko my, nie musisz się chować. RD_

_Nie zamierzałem. SH_

_Jasne. RD_

_Spotkałam Mycrofta. RD_

_Opowiesz, jak wejdziesz. SH_

Molly otwarła drzwi weszły do przytulnego mieszkania. Sherlock leżał na kanapie z zamkniętymi oczami. Wyglądał, jakby spał ale Rosemary wiedziała, że czuwał.

- Nie byłeś na własnym pogrzebie? Wiesz, nieczęsto zdarza się taka okazja.

- Byłem. Wyprowadziłaś z równowagi mojego brata.

- No i?

Otworzył oczy i usiadł gwałtownie.

- Nawet mi się to ostatnio nie udawało. Przez ten czas, gdy zniknęłaś z naszego życia zmienił się. I to bardzo.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Moja obecność musiała go zaskoczyć. Na początku był mocno wnerwiony. Potem zaprosił mnie na kolację. Myślisz, że będzie próbował mnie zabić?

Dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a.

_Bądź gotowa o 20. MH_

_Będę. RD_

- Mniejsza z tym- powiedziała do Sherlocka.- Kiedy wyszedłeś, że wróciłeś przed nami?

- Gdy wspominałaś pogrzeb ojca.

Zmrużyła oczy.

- Mówiłam ci, żebyś tego nie robił.

- A od kiedy robię to, co wypada?- wstał i skierował się do kuchni. Przystanął na chwilę przy drzwiach.- Opiekuj się nim. Pewnie będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia.

- Już nie jesteś na niego zły?

Westchnął, jakby to było oczywiste. Problem, że przy nim nic nie było oczywiste.

- Moriarty jest bardzo przebiegły. Miał informacje, których potrzebowali zwierzchnicy Mycrofta. Musiał je zdobyć. Nie, nie jestem na niego zły. Już nie.


	3. A jednak umiesz gotować

Dzisiaj będzie dużo Mycrofta. O tym co czuje i o tym czego się nauczył podczas dziesięcioletniej nieobecności Rose.

**2.** A jednak umiesz gotować.

Do dwudziestej pozostało pół godziny. Siedział na łóżku w sypialni i wspominał pogrzeb. Spotkanie z Rosemary wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Oczywiście nigdy nie spuścił jej z oka. Wiedział gdzie studiowała, gdzie pracowała, znał jej rozkład dnia. Obserwował ją z daleka, a teraz nagle spotkał się z nią twarzą w twarz. To, co zrobiła jemu i Sherlockowi... chociaż wątpił, żeby brat poczuł się dotknięty. Pewnie to on ją do tego namówił.

Wyłączył komórkę i rzucił ją na biurko. Był zmęczony, a jeszcze ta kolacja... Nie rozmawiał z nią od dziesięciu lat. Jednak nie wątpił, że wciąż potrafiła odgadywać jego emocje. Na cmentarzu czuł, że wiedziała. Widziała jego cierpienie, skrywane pod maską obojętności. Jednak nic nie powiedziała."Nie wyglądasz na zbyt poruszonego śmiercią brata." Prawie nic.

Wyszedł z sypialni i spojrzał na zegarek. Za piętnaście dwudziesta.

Sprawdziła godzinę. Jeszcze pięć minut. Po pogrzebie została jeszcze godzinę w mieszkaniu Molly, pijąc herbatę z przyjaciółmi. Sherlock był dziwnie milczący. Nie na ten swój sposób, aby pokazać pogardę lub irytację. Milczał, jakby go coś martwiło. Najwyraźniej docierał do niego pełen obraz sytuacji, w której się znalazł.

Schowała komórkę do torebki, poprawiła sukienkę i wyszła z mieszkania. Zegar wiszący w przedpokoju wskazywał dwudziestą.

Otworzył jej Mycroft.

- Serio, myślałam, że masz od tego pokojówki- powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Odprawiłem dzisiaj wszystkich.

Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że to ty gotowałeś.

- Ja. Nauczyłem się gotować.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

Weszli do jadalni. Stół był już nakryty i rzeczywiście nie wyglądało to najgorzej. Usiedli.

- Źle ostatnio sypiasz- stwierdziła. Na cmentarzu nie przyglądała się mu, ale teraz wyraźnie widziała worki pod oczami.

- Mam... trudną sytuację. W pracy.

Uniosła brew, ale nie skomentowała tego.

- Powiedz... tak naprawdę. Dlaczego mnie zaprosiłeś? Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wiesz co się ze mną działo przez ostatnie lata. Widziałam twoich ludzi. Widziałam kamery. Widziałam ciebie.

Przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Chyba... myślę, że potrzebowałem obecności kogoś, kogo znam od dawna. Komu wiem, czy mogę, czy nie mogę ufać. Tobie nie mogę.

Prychnęła.

- Ale jestem tego przynajmniej pewien. Tego potrzebuję. Pewności.

- Miły to ty nie jesteś.

Upił łyk wina.

- Widziałaś się z nim... przed śmiercią?

- Nie, widziałam się z nim po śmierci- prychnęła.- Tak. Widziałam się z nim- dodała ciszej. Przypomniało jej się, co wcześniej mówił Sherlock.- Chciał... porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić.

- Już wtedy planował samobójstwo?

- Wtedy planował spotkanie z Moriartym. Owszem, rozważał taką możliwość. Podejrzewał, że Moriarty zmusi go do skoku z dachu. Tylko nie wiedział jak.

Na przystawkę Mycroft przygotował sałatkę z awokado. Kiedyś też taką robił... próbował. Tym razem jednak mu wyszła. Rosemary z wachaniem sięgnęła do torebki.

- Sherlock kazał ci to przekazać.

Podała mu komórkę. Komórkę Sherlocka. Mycroft wziął ją do ręki.

- Powiedział, że nagra rozmowę z Moriartym. Kazał mi po nią pójść, gdy już skoczy. Zostawił ją na dachu. Chciał, abyś oczyścił jego imię. I powiedział... powiedział, że nie ma ci za złe tego, co zrobiłeś.

Mycroft schował telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Reszta posiłku minęła w milczeniu.

- Muszę przyznać, że dobrze gotujesz. Poprawiłeś się.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Dziękuję za komplement.

Dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a.

- Oj, przepraszam- wyciągnęła komórkę.

Mina Mycrofta doskonale wyrażała to, co sądził o zdarzeniu.

- Nic się nie zmieniłaś.

Spojrzała na ekran komórki.

_Proszę cię, przyjedź natychmiast. S jest cały we krwi. MH_

Zmarszczyła czoło.

- Coś nie tak?- spytał Mycroft.

- Znajomy jest ranny. Jego... dziewczyna prosi, abym mu pomogła. Nieźle zszywam rany.

- Myślałem, że jesteś patologiem.

- Bo jestem, ale umiem zszywać też żywych- zaśmiała się, ale po chwili spoważniała.- Bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę już iść. Było... miło. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to powtórzymy.

Mycroft odprowadził ją do drzwi.

- Zaraz zadzwonię po mojego szofera.

- Nie trzeba- przerwała mu.- Złapię taksówkę. Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Coś ukrywasz.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem.

- Nie dedukuj ze mnie. Wiesz, że tego nie lubię.

Otworzyła drzwi mieszkania Molly.

- Molly? Molly! Gdzie jesteś?

Po drodze wstąpiła do siebie po torbę z opatrunkami.

- Molly!

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Zajrzała do salonu. Nikogo. Kuchnia. Nikogo. Sypialnia. Śpiąca Molly... śpiąca? Gdyby spała, to obudziłaby ją krzykami. Podeszła bliżej. Kobieta oddychała normalnie. Tylko gdzie był Sherlock?

- Sherlock?

Cisza. Pełna złych przeczuć ruszyła do łazienki. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami na podłodze. Najprawdopodobniej nieprzytomny. W ciemnoczerwonej kałuży. Albo martwy.

- Sherlock!

**Jak się podoba rozdział? Zachęcam do komentowania, bo nic tak nie motywuje do dalszego pisania, jak komentarze.**


	4. Uczucia, o jakie bym Cię nie posądzała

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo pomaga mi w pisaniu świadomość, że moje opowiadanie jest czytane. Biorąc pod uwagę końcówkę ostatniego rozdziału, mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie chcieli mnie zabić po tym. Dodatkowo dowiecie się, co według Sherlocka jest problemem. Miłego czytania :)**

**3**. Uczucia, o jakie bym Cię nie posądzała.

Na szczęście okazało się, że był przytomny. Co więcej, nic mu nie było. Prawie.

- Gdzie się zraniłeś?

- Nigdzie. To nie jest krew.

Nie do końca rozumiała, co to ma znaczyć. Po za tym, nie wierzyła mu.

- Więc czemu Molly do mnie...

- To byłem ja- odpowiedział, wstając z podłogi.- Dosypałem jej środków nasennych do herbaty i wysłałem ci SMS-a z jej komórki. Musimy porozmawiać.

Wyszedł z łazienki.

- Czekaj idioto! Czyja to krew? I skąd się tu wzięła? I czy nie mogłeś do cholery po prostu zadzwonić? Bez urządzania tego przedstawienia? Molly nie będzie zachwycona.

Poruszał się inaczej. Jednak miała rację. Był ranny. Tylko o co chodziło z tym SMS-em?

- Stój!

Zatrzymał się. Zdziwiło ją to, bo nigdy wcześniej jej nie słuchał. Podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Oczywiście musiał mieć na sobie ten durny płaszcz. Zdarła go z niego. Tak samo jak marynarkę i koszulę. Nic.

- Coś ci się stało- spojrzała na niego nieufnie.

Uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

- To nie ja zrywam z ciebie ciuchy.

Warknęła. Zdążyła już zapomnieć, jaki jest wnerwiający.

- Spodnie.

- Co "spodnie"?

- Ściągaj.

Uniósł brew.

- Nie czuję się gotowy. Zresztą myślałem, że jesteś jeszcze...

Uderzyła go w twarz. Holmesowie zawsze budzili w niej skrajne uczucia. Najczęściej złość.

- Jasna cholera! Wiem, że jesteś ranny. Poruszasz się inaczej niż zwykle. Daj. Mi. To. Obejrzeć. Teraz!

Zdjął spodnie, cały czas patrząc się na nią. Tuż pod prawym kolanem znajdowała się mała ranka. Uniosła brwi.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że z tej ranki wypłynęło tyle krwi? I dlaczego chodzisz, jakby coś cię bolało?

- Jak już wcześniej ci mówiłem to nie jest krew. To syrop wiśniowy. Jeżeli musisz się już czepiać tego, jak chodzę, to wiedz, że ta kanapa jest bardzo niewygodna.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Syrop? Kanapa? Zajrzała do łazienki, zamoczyła palec w ciemnoczerwonej kałuży i nieufnie dotknęła go językiem.

- Rzeczywiście syrop- stwierdziła zdumiona.

- Przecież mówię- Sherlock był wyraźnie zirytowany. Nie poszedł za nią do łazienki. Gdy go znalazła, nachylał się nad śpiącą Molly.

- Sherlock.

Brak reakcji.

- Sherlock!

Niechętnie obrócił się w jej stronę.

- Co?

Podeszła do niego.

- Proszę, powiedz co tu się stało naprawdę.

Przez moment milczał. Po chwili chwycił jej dłoń i poprowadził do kuchni. Usiedli przy stole. Rosemary spojrzała na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia.

- Opowiedz od początku.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Czuję się... zagubiony. Oczywiście nie żałuję, że poprosiłem cię o pomoc... że znowu pojawiłaś się w moim życiu. Ale z drugiej strony to boli. Te wszystkie wspomnienia. Przez te dziesięć lat udało mi się wmawiać samemu sobie, że nie mam uczuć... udało mi się nawet wymazać cię z pamięci.

W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od komentarza. Nie chciała go płoszyć, gdy wreszcie się przed nią otworzył.

- Przypominam sobie relacje, które nas wcześniej łączyły. Pamiętam, że tak było dobrze. Ale teraz...po prostu nie potrafię. Starałem się znowu rozbudzić w sobie te uczucia...

- Sherlocku- przerwała.- Nigdy tak naprawdę nie łączyło nas nic oprócz przyjaźni. Bardzo mocnej, ale nadal przyjaźni. Zawsze miałeś problemy z rozróżnieniem własnych emocji. Szczególnie jeśli ktoś(cholerny Mycroft) sugerował ci, co powinieneś czuć.

Zamrugał zdziwiony.

- A ty myślałaś, że o czym mówię?

- J-ja... mniejsza z tym. Kontynuuj.

Odchąknął.

- Problem w tym, że cię lubię, ale nie tak bardzo jak kiedyś.

- Przeżyję.

- Moriarty uświadomił mi, że oprócz ciebie mam też innych przyjaciół. Na przykład Molly.

- I dlatego dałeś jej środki nasenne? Bo zorientowałeś się, że ją lubisz?

- Nie... Zorientowałem się, że... że lubię ją bardziej niż powinienem.

Rosemary spojrzała na niego. Zakochany Sherlock? Bez jaj.

- I dlatego podałeś jej środki nasenne?- upewniła się.

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Zobaczyła mnie całego w syropie wiśniowym i wysłała do ciebie SMS-a zanim zdążyłem jej wytłumaczyć. Widząc, że zaraz wpadnie w histerię, zrobiłem jej o herbatę i gdy nie patrzyła, wrzuciłem jej kilka tabletek.

- Kilka?

- Nic jej nie będzie.

Już miała go ochrzanić, gdy coś sobie uświadomiła.

- Nie zimno ci?- wciąż nie miał na sobie ubrań.

- Nie wydaje mi się- uśmiechnął się.- John teraz okrzyczałby mnie. Krzyczałby i krzyczał, a potem przyniósł koc i herbatę.

- Nawet na to nie licz- zawahała się.- Zamierzasz spotkać się z Johnem i wszystko mu wyjaśnić?

- Jeszcze nie. Najpierw muszę wyeliminować zabójców. Będę potrzebował pomocy Mycrofta. Umów się z nim na jutro. U ciebie. Wtedy się z nim spotkam.

Przez chwilę siedzili w milczeniu.

- Dlaczego nie piszesz?

Posłała mu zdumione spojrzenie.

- Teraz?

- A kiedy?- prychnął.

_Jestes wolny jutro o 16? To ważne. RD_

- Już.

Ku jej zdumieniu odpowiedź przyszła prawie od razu.

_Może być 16.30? Wcześniej nie mogę. MH_

_Ok. 16.30 u mnie. Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam. RD_

- Zadowolony?

Mężczyzny jednak już nie było. Rose znalazła go w salonie.

- Bądź u mnie jutro przed 16.30.

Nie odpowiedział.

- Sherlock?

Uniósł głowę znad laptopa.

- Jak mówię do ciebie, to odpowiadaj.

- Dobrze, będę u ciebie jutro przed 16.30.

Wyszła z mieszkania, myśląc u jutrzejszym spotkaniu.

**Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się podobało. Od razu ostrzegam, że cukru nie będzie. Przecież to Sherlock, a nie bohater taniego romansidła :) Proszę o komentarze. Piszcie, co Wam się podoba, a co nie. Nie obiecuję, że się dostosuję ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo :)**


	5. W Twoich oczach zobaczyłam

** Dziękuję za komentarze. Jeżeli chodzi o wyznanie Sherlocka z poprzedniego rozdziału... on i Rose są bliskimi przyjaciółmi(mniejsza z tym, że nie widzieli się przez 10 lat). Zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć i bardzo dobrze się znają. Dlatego Sherlock wie, że może jej powiedzieć wszystko(mimo, iż z wcześniejszych rozdziałów wynika, że nie można jej ufać). Wie też, że Rose w końcu i tak by to z niego wyciągnęła :)**

** Ten rozdział będzie przede wszystkim o uczuciach kilku bohaterów. O smutku i cierpieniu. Odsłonię też trochę przeszłość Rose. Miłego czytania. **

**4.** W Twoich oczach zobaczyłam wszystkie odcienie cierpienia.

Szedł brzegiem Tamizy. Ciemne wody były kuszącą opcją. Po prostu skoczyć i zapomnieć. Przerwać cierpienie. Zakończyć rozpacz.

Przez ostatnie dni nic do niego nie docierało. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Czego był świadkiem. Sherlock nie żyje. Jest martwy. Nie ma go już. Został sam. Bez przyjaciela. Bez nadziei.

Big Ben wybija północ. Daleko za nim idzie jakaś kobieta z rozwianymi, rudymi włosami. Przed nim stoi Mycroft. Jak zwykle elegancki, w garniturze.

* * *

Ból. Czuł tylko ból. Teraz tylko to mu zostało. "Jest jeszcze Rose". Cichy głos w głowie. Całkowicie bez sensu. Był uosobieniem wszystkiego, czego Rosemary nienawidziła. Podczas kolacji była miła pewnie tylko ze względu na okoliczności. Albo jeszcze się nie pozbierała po poprzedniej tragedii.

Rosemary chciała się z nim jutro spotkać. Mycroft podejrzewał, że chciała mu powiedzieć, że wyjeżdża. Przez 2 lata mieszkała we Francji, więc pewnie tam. Chociaż... to mogłoby być dla niej zbyt bolesne.

Big Ben wybił północ. Holmes nie zauważył zbliżającego się mężczyzny. Z czyjejś obecności zdał sobie sprawę dopiero, gdy zimne dłonie zacisnęły się na szyi.

* * *

Wybiła właśnie północ. Rosemary szła szybkim krokiem. Kilka osób wciąż szwendało się po ulicach. Było już zimno, a miała na sobie jedynie sukienkę, w której była u Mycrofta.

Nagle usłyszała czyjeś krzyki. Spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegały, próbując coś zobaczyć. Na brzegu Tamizy biło się dwóch mężczyzn. Prychnęła. Nie zatrzymała się. Zainteresowałaby się tym dopiero, gdyby wylądowali na jej stole w kostnicy. Minęła ich w bezpiecznej odległości, nie zaszczycając ich więcej spojrzeniem.

* * *

Siedziała na parapecie, spoglądając na księżyc. Powoli zaczynała mieć dosyć. Do Londynu wróciła trzy tygodnie temu, mając nadzieję, że ucieknie od wspomnień. Na darmo. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na kieliszku pełnym wina. Wiedziała, że Sherlock zauważył. Była mu wdzięczna, że jednak nic nie powiedział. Nie miała siły na rozmowę. Nie na ten temat. Teraz musiała się skupić i zapomnieć o własnych problemach. Sherlock potrzebował pomocy. Jej rola nie zakończyła się na przygotowaniu fałszywego Shelocka i podrzuceniu go na chodnik. Będzie musiała przełamać niechęć i zapomnieć o nienawiści, aby wraz z Mycroftem wspierać przyjaciela. Upiła kolejny łyk. Kiedyś starszy Holmes był jej najbliższym przyjacielem. Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy jej matka i państwo Holmesowie, nie pytając nikogo o zdanie zmusili ją i Sherlocka...Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślała. W każdym razie wtedy Mycroft odsunął się od niej. Stał się chłodny, niemal wrogi. Wiedziała, że ją kochał, dlatego decyzja ich rodziców musiała go zaboleć. Ale to nie tłumaczyło jego zachowania. Na szczęście(o ile można tak powiedzieć) jej matka i rodzice braci Holmes zginęli w wypadku samochodowym nim doprowadzili do końca swój plan. Nieograniczana już przez apodyktyczną matkę poszła na studia. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa chciała zostać patologiem, ale matka by jej na to nie pozwoliła. Jej zdaniem miejsce kobiety było przy mężu, w domu. Z dziećmi. Rosemary prychnęła, zsuwając się z parapetu. Jej zdaniem matka była chora. Co innego Holmesowie. Oni mieli przynajmniej podstawy do takich poglądów(nie żeby całkowicie oczyszczało to ich w jej oczach), w końu byli znaczącym, starym rodem z tradycją. Jej matka była po prostu nienormalna. Nic dziwnego, że jej ojciec popełnił samobójstwo.

Podeszła do stołu i sięgnęła po papierosy. Zazwyczaj nie paliła, jednak ostatni miesiąc był dla niej bardzo męczący. Zaciągnęła się dymem i podeszła znowu do okna. W szybie widziała swoje odbicie. Blada twarz z ledwo dostrzegalnymi piegami. Duże, niebieskie oczu, w których wyraźnie można było zobaczyć smutek i zmęczenie. Zgasiła papierosa i ponownie sięgnęła po kieliszek z winem.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał SMS. Niechętnie odstawiła wino i sięgnęła po telefon.

_Nie zamartwiaj się. Idź spać. SH_

Prychnęła. Sherlock nigdy nie umiał... Ale skąd on do cholery wiedział, o czym w tym momencie myślała? Przecież nawet go tu nie było! Co innego, gdyby byli w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Wtedy by ją widział i bez problemu mógłby odtworzyć jej tok mysli. Kolejny SMS.

_Znam Cię. Nie zapominaj, że się razem wychowywaliśmy. Głowa do góry. Teraz masz się zająć moim problemem. Potem będziesz się nad sobą użalać.SH_

_Przez chwilę myślałam, że naprawdę się o mnie _

_Chciałabyś. SH_

Westchnęła. Kolejna rzecz, za którą nienawidziła Mycrofta. Przez niego Sherlock zamknął się w sobie. Oczywiście nigdy nie mówił otwarcie o swoich uczuciach, ale był bardziej... ludzki. Przynajmniej starał się zachowywać normalnie przy innych. Przy niej zawsze był sobą.

Rosemary doskonale wiedziała, że Sherlock traktował ją jak młodszą siostę... a raczej myślał o niej jako młodszej siostrze. Wątpiła, by w normie było wydzieranie się, przeklinanie i rzucanie czym popadnie w młodszą, ukochaną siostrzyczkę. Inna sprawa, że zawsze jej pomagał, gdy go potrzebowała. Mycroft myślał, że niezgabne otoczenie ramieniem, czy trwanie przy jej boku było tym, czego potrzebowała. To pokazywało, jak bardzo się mylił. Rose niecierpiała litości. Starszy Holmes nie potrafił jej pocieszać. Nienawidziła tych chwil. Uparcie tkwił przy niej, rozpamiętując każdy szczegół przykrego wydarzenia. Ona chciała jedynie spokoju. Albo Sherlocka, który chłodnym głosem powiedziałby, że jej rozpacz jest całkowicie bez sensu, zresztą tak samo jak radość, która prędzej czy później nadejdzie.

Wymyła kieliszek i schowała wino. Było już po drugiej, a ona rano musiała wcześnie wstać.

** Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Proszę o komentarze. Domyślacie się już, co planowała szalona mamusia? Uprzedzam(tak, powinnam napisać o tym na samym początku opowiadania), że postacie będą nieco odbiegać od kanonu. Mycroft będzie bardziej sobą dopiero, gdy spotka się z Sherlockiem, co(jak się można domyślić) szybko nie nastąpi. Sherlock będzie ukazywany bardziej... ludzki? Powiedzmy, że można tak to nazwać. I na koniec ciekawostka(jak na razie nie wydaje mi się, aby miało to jakieś znaczenie dla rozwoju akcji). Rose jest dwa lata starsza od Sherlocka, a poznali się gdy ona miała sześć lat.**


	6. Zabrałeś mi coś cennego

**Ten rozdział będzie krótki, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Miłego czytania :)**

**5.** Zabrałeś mi coś cennego.

Sherlock chodził nerwowo po mieszkaniu Molly. Kobieta jeszcze spała, ale niedługo mogła się obudzić.

Gdy zobaczył Rosemary w prosektorium... była strasznie przygaszona. Nie wiedział jak zareagować, dlatego udawał, że nic nie zauważył. Zastanawiał się, co zrobił Mycroft. Sherlock był przekonany, że jego starszy brat wiedział o tym... wypadku. Być może sam za tym stał. Chociaż... według Rose jeżeli kogoś się kocha, to się go nie krzywdzi. Mycroft kochał Rose.

- Sherlock?

Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. W drzwiach stała zaspana Molly.

- Obudziłaś się.

Mimo szczerych chęci nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Nie potrafił pytać się o coś, co było dla niego oczywiste.

- Co się wczoraj stało? Nic ci nie jest?

Przyjrzał się jej. Była blada, sine worki pod oczami. Ostatnie dni były stresujące i odbiło się to na jej twarzy.

- Byłaś zmęczona i zasnęłaś. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Nic mi nie jest.

- Sherlock!- starała się, aby jej głos brzmiał stanowczo.- Widziałam cię całego we...

- To był syrop wiśniowy. Jeżeli to ma cię uspokoić, to była tu Rose. Przyszła po twoim SMSie. Możesz się jej zapytać.

Dzisiaj też będzie musiał dać jej coś na sen. Tylko może w mniejszej dawce.

- Która godzina?

Najwidoczniej dała sobie spokój z dręczeniem tymczasowego współlokatora.

- Dwunasta.

Zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do kuchenki.

- Jakim cudem tyle spałam?!

Pytanie, którego się obawiał.

- Najwidoczniej potrzebowałaś tyle snu.

Kłamstwo. Molly zacisnęła wargi. Najwidoczniej nie wierzyła mu. Usiadł przy stole.

- Sherlock... Wiem, że masz coś z tym wspólnego. Ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętam to to, jak pijemy her...batę.

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie... nie zrobiłeś tego. Powiedz, że nie.

- Potrzebujesz snu, a masz problem z zaśnięciem. Zrobiłem to, bo się martwię.

Półprawda. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko postawiła czajnik na kuchenkę.

- Kiedy spotkasz się z Mycroftem?

Skrzywił się. Nie cierpiał brata za tą jego chorą troskę.

- Dzisiaj. Spotkamy się u Rose.

- Mogę iść z tobą?

Poderwał się z gwałtownie z krzesła i szybko podszedł do Molly. Mocno złapał ją za ramiona i spojrzał prosto w oczy.

- Nie życzę sobie abyś miała z nim cokolwiek wspólnego- wycedził.- Zniszczył Rose. Zniszczył mnie. Zniszczy i ciebie.

Parsknęła nerwowym śmiechem. Wystraszył ją.

- Daj spokój, Sherlock. Przecież nie jestem nikim ważnym.

Puścił ją i znowu usiadł na krześle.

- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Molly... uważaj. Naprawdę. Nie zastanawiałaś się, dlaczego ja i Rose nieutrzymywaliśmy kontaktu przez dziesięć lat?

- Cóż... ludzie robią różne...

- Jesteśmy PRZYJACIÓŁMI!

Zalała kawę wrzątkiem. Jeden z kubków dała Sherlockowi.

- Zauważyłaś, że chodzi ubrana na czarno?-spytał.

Zamarła z kubkiem w ręku.

- Zakładam, że to po to, aby zachować pozory. Sam powiedziałeś, że jesteście... przyjaciółmi. To normalne, że jest w żałobie.

- Na czarno chodziła ubrana już wcześniej- zaprotestował cicho.- Jak przyjechała do Londynu, już była w żałobie.

Molly odstawiła kubek z kawą na stół.

- Kto?

Zamknął oczy.

- Mąż i dziecko.

**Wszystkich fanów Mycrofta mogę zapewnić, że ja też go lubię, dlatego możecie być pewni, że nic złego mu nie zrobię(no dobra, może trochę) i w końcu stanie po jasnej stronie :) Proszę o komentatrze.**


	7. Gdzie jesteś?

**Jeżeli chodzi o Sherlocka i Molly... zajmę się nimi jak tylko doprowadzę do spotkania Holmesów :) Miłego czytania.**

**6. **Gdzie jesteś?

Rosemary stukała nerwowo paznokciami o blat stołu. Sherlock nic nie mówił, ale wiedziała, że też się denerwował.

- Gdzie on do cholery jest?- warknęła kobieta.- Jest już piąta!

Nie odpowiedział. Oboje wiedzieli, że coś się musiało stać. Mycroft nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

- Zadzwoń- zaproponował jej przyjaciel.

- Sam zadzwoń- warknęła.

Posłał jej spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

- Naprawdę jesteś taka głupia? W takim razie wspaniale udawałaś przez te...

Uderzyła go w twarz. Co prawda nie pierwszy raz wyskakiwał jej z takim tekstem, ale była zdenerwowana. Tak. To dobra wymówka... przecież to wcale nie sprawiało jej sadystycznej przyjemności. Wcale. Wyciągnęła komórkę z kieszeni spodni i szybko wybrała numer. Cisza. No dobra, był sygnał, więc nie było ciszy do końca... mniejsza z tym. Po chwili odłożyła telefon na stół.

- Nie odbiera.

- Może coś mu się stało?

Prychnęła.

- Od kiedy się nim przejmujesz? Po tym co zrobił...

- Nie sądzę, aby był zamieszany w śmierć twojego męża i...

- Córki. Suzanne Fabre. Miała dwa lata- zamknęła oczy i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów.- Nie mówiłam o tym. Chodziło mi o to, że uniemożliwił nam kontakt. Obydwoje mieszkaliśmy w Londynie, ale przez prawie osiem lat nie spotkaliśmy się ani razu.

- Co się stało po tych ośmiu latach?- spytał cicho.

- Bastien Fabre przyjechał do Londynu, aby odwiedzić rodzinę. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem. Zakochałam się i wyjechałam z nim do Francji. Wzięliśmy ślub jak byłam w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Mycroft ci nie powiedział?

Potrząsnął głową. Po chwili spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię białą czekoladę?

- Sukienkę miałaś poplamioną na rękawie.

Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

- I chcesz mi wmówić, że jako dziecko byłeś już taki bystry?

- Ależ oczywiście, że byłem. Tylko patrząc się na twoją twarz wydedukowałem, że dziwisz się z mojej zmienności nastrojów.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to wzięłam cię za nienoramalnego.

Prychnął.

* * *

Molly patrzyła przez okno. Myślała nad ostatnimi dniami. Powinna być w siódmym niebie. W końcu mieszkała z Sherlockiem. Jednak było zupełnie inaczej niż sobie to wyobrażała. Sherlock był inny. Ta jego inność przerażała ją. Na jego twarzy wiele razy widziała emocje. To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Dźwięk przychodzącego SMS-a zmusił ją do oderwania się od okna.

_Jedź do szpitala. Teraz. SH_

Zmarszczyła czoło.

_O co chodzi? MH_

_Mycroft nie przyszedł. Jedź i sprawdź, czy go tam nie _

_A jak nie będzie? MH_

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Wpatrywała się w komórkę, dopóki nie przyszły kolejne dwa SMS-y.

_Dzwoń do wszystkich szpitali. SH_

_I kostnic. SH_

Ostatni SMS przyprawił ją o ciarki. Nie lubiła jakoś specjalnie Mycrofta, ale mimo wszystko. Wrzuciła komórkę do torebki i wybiegła z mieszkania.

* * *

Rose i Sherlock jeździli po Londynie już godzinę, ale dalej go nie znaleźli. Sherlock był w przebraniu(blond peruka jego zdaniem wystarczała), jednak Rosemary i tak zostawiła go w samochodzie, gdy poszła do biura i domu Mycrofta.

- Jest jeszcze Baker Street- powiedziała z powątpiewaniem.

Skinął powoli głową.

- Jedź.

Resztę drogi spędzili w milczeniu. W końcu dotarli i Rose zaparkowała.

- Zostajesz.

Westchnął.

- Przecież wiem.

Uniosła brew, ale nie odpowiedziała. Wysiadła.

- Zaraz wracam.

Podeszła do drzwi, które wskazał jej wcześniej Sherlock i zapukała. Otworzyła jej pani Hudson.

- Tak?

- Dzień dobry. Nie wiem czy mnie pani pamięta... Spotkałyśmy się wczoraj. Na cmentarzu. Nazywam się Rosemary Davies...

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak- kobieta uśmiechnęła się słabo i gestem zaprosiła ją do środka.- Zapraszam.

Zaprowadziła ją do pomieszczenia, które najprawdopodobniej było salonem Sherlocka. Nie podejrzewała, aby to do starszej pani należała czaszka, leżąca na stole. Taak. To na pewno Sherlocka.

- Przyszłaś po jego rzeczy?

- Proszę?- zapytała, zdziwiona.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, byłaś jego bliską przyjaciółką, tak?

- Yhm. Ale nie przyszłam po jego rzeczy... może później. Szczerze mówiąc, to szukam Mycrofta. Miał się ze mną dzisiaj spotkać i nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć.

Pani Hudson zbladła.

- Chyba... John przyszedł tu dzisiaj w środku nocy.

- John Watson?

- Tak. Powiedział, że pobił się z Mycroftem.

Na twarzy Rose malowało się rozbawienie pomieszane z fascynacją. Ktoś sprał Mycrofta?

- To... przykre. Ale żyje?

- Kto?

- Mycroft.

- Raczej... raczej tak.

Zmarszyła czoło.

- Jak to "raczej tak"?

- John zostawił go nieprzytomnego.

- A...acha. Można wiedzieć gdzie?

- Z tego co mówił, wywnioskowałam, że gdzieś w pobliżu stacji Westminster.

Rose zamarła. Czy to możliwe, że... Oj?

- Dziękuję. Ja... lepiej pójdę szukać go dalej. Do widzenia.

Kobieta odprowadziła ją do drzwi.

- Jeżeli będziesz chciała, to zawsze możesz przyjść. Pamiętaj.

- Będę. Obiecuję.

Wsiadła do samochodu.

- No i?

- Nasz następny przystanek to Westminster.

**Jak zwykle proszę o komentarze :) Zbliża się rok szkolny i będę miała mniej czasu, więc nie wiem jak często będę umieszczać kolejne rozdziały :/ Jeżeli jednak nauczyciele mnie nie wykończą(a trzeba się liczyć z taką ewenualnością) to postaram się dodawać raz tygodniowo. Kolejny rozdział mam już zaczęty i powiem tylko, że znajdą Mycrofta w opłakanym stanie(po tym raczej nie będzie spotykać go nić złego, ale nic nie obiecuję. Jak będę miała gorszy humor, to możliwe, że się wyżyję na postaciach :D).**


	8. Opatrzyłam Twoje rany

**Na początku dziękuję, za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo podnoszą mnie na duchu, szczególnie teraz, kiedy rozpoczął się rok szkolny i szlag trafia mnie już po dzisiejszym dniu. Mam dobrą wiadomość dla fanek(i fanów?) Mycrofta. Po tym rozdziale nie będę już go męczyć... powiedzmy, że mi się znudziło. Miłego czytania :)**

**7. **Opatrzyłam Twoje rany.

Nie było go tam. Rose powoli zaczynała się poddawać. Molly wcale nie poprawiła jej humoru swoim SMS-em.

_Nie ma go w żadnym szpitalu. W kostnicach też nic. MH_

Zacisnęła ręce na kierownicy. Nagle Sherlock wyprostował się gwałtownie, uderzając się w głowę.

- Nisko tu masz.

- To ty jesteś za wysoki. Lepiej powiedz, co wymyśliłeś, bo mnie zaraz szlag trafi.

- Cmentarz- był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Rosemary jednak nie podzielała jego entuzjazmu.

- Wiesz ile jest cmentarzy w Londynie?- spytała zrezygnowanym tonem.- Nie! Nic nie mów- zawołała, zanim jej odpowiedział.- To było pytanie RETORYCZNE. Czyli takie, na które nie oczekuję odpowiedzi.

- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że chodzi mi o ten, na którym jestem niby pochowany- powiedział obrażonym tonem.

- Jasne- mruknęła.

Wysiedli przed bramą cmentarza. Rosemary spojrzała na Sherlocka z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Wiesz, że jeśli rzeczywiście tam jest i cię zobaczy, to najprawdopodobniej dostanie zawału?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Trudno. Idziemy.

Wszedł na cmentarz, a chwilę później dołączyła do niego przyjaciółka. Przy grobie Sherlocka rzeczywiście ktoś był.

- To nie musi być Mycroft.

- Wiem- przystanął.- Lepiej idź sama. Zaczekam.

- Dobrze. Nigdzie nie idź. Chyba, że cię zawołam.

Podeszła do nagrobka. Osoba, która leżała koło niego z całą pewnością była Mycroftem. I była nieprzytomna. Rose nachyliła się nad mężczyzną i potrząsnęła nim delikatnie.

- Mycroft?

Nie reagował. Przewróciła go na plecy i wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Twarz miał tak posiniaczoną, że zastanawiała się, jak mogła ją rozbawić wizja pobitego Mycrofta. Nos był złamany, a krew, która wypłynęła z licznych rozcięć, pokrywała jego twarz.

- Sherlock!

Mężczyzna podbiegł do niej, zaniepokojony tonem jej głosu.

- Mycroft?

- Tak. To on- odpowiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem.- Pomóż mi go przenieść do samochodu. Muszę go poskładać.

- Nie jedziemy do szpitala?

Zawachała się.

- Czekaj. Sprawdzę, na ile teraz mogę, jakie ma obrażenia. Nie wygląda, aby utracił dużo krwi, ale rzeczywiście może być poważnie uszkodzony.

Kucnęła przy starszym Holmesie i delikatnie zaczęła dotykać jego głowy.

- Na szczęście nie ma pękniętej czaszki. Wątpię też, aby miał uszkodzony kręgosłup. Gdyby tak było, to nie dotarłby tutaj.

Rozpięła jego marynarkę i koszulę. Delikatnie badała jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch.

- Tutaj też wszystko w porządku. Tylko trochę jest poobijany- wskazała na siniaki, pokrywające tors.

Pospiesznie zapięła koszulę i marynarkę, by przyjrzeć się jego rękom.

- Ręce są całe. Palce też. Ta krew nie jest jego... raczej. Prawdopodobnie została mu na rękach, gdy bronił się przed doktorkiem... tak w ogóle, to gdzie jego parasolka?

Rozejrzała się. Nigdzie nie było widać.

- Trudno.

Przeszła do nóg. Też były całe.

- W najgorszym stanie jest jego twarz. Dam sobie radę, tylko pomóż mi go zaciągnąć do auta.

W tym momencie Mycroft poruszył się i powiedzial coś niewyraźnie.

- M-możesz powtórzyć?- Rose nachyliła się nad nim, aby lepiej usłyszeć.

- Sherlock... moja... wina- wychrypiał.

- Co ty chrzanisz? Ten psychol i tak by się do tego dorwał. Spokojnie. Zamknij oczy.

Posłuchał, ale wciąż powtarzał te trzy słowa. Rosemary wymieniła spojrzenia z młodszym Holmesem i gestem pokazała mu, że ma jej pomóc.

Jazda samochodem była krótka. Kilka chwil później ułożyli rannego ma kanapie.

- Przynieś mi namoczony ręcznik. Muszę obmyć mu twarz.

Sherlock zniknął, by po chwili pojawić się z mokrym ręcznikiem. Podał go kobiecie, a ona zaczęła delikatnie zmywać krew z twarzy Holmesa. W trakcie jazdy stacił przytomnośc i jak na razie nie odzyskał jej. Po chwili jego twarz była całkowicie oczyszczona ze krwi.

- Co z nosem?

- Nie martw się. Nie pierwszy raz to robię.

Gdy doprowadzila Mycrofta do porządku, wyszła z salonu do kuchni i wzięła jeden z kubków, pełnych kawy. Sherlock wziął drugi i usiedli przy stole.

- Co teraz?- spytał.

- Będziemy czekać, aż się obudzi. Jak chcesz, możesz zostać na noc. I tak nie zamierzałam spać.

- Zostanę, ale tylko jeśli pójdziesz spać.

- Po co?- uniosła brew.- Ktoś musi się zająć twoim bratem.

- Sam się nim zajmę. Jeśli natomiast nie pójdziesz spać, to zrobię ci to samo, co Molly.

- Czyli?

- Tabletki nasenne.

Zbladła.

- Powiedz, że nic mi nie dosypałeś.

- Przecież mówię, że zrobię to tylko wtedy, jeśli nie pójdziesz spać sama.

Podniosła ręce w geście kapitulacji.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Tylko jeśli się obudzi i cię zobaczy...

- Tak, wiem. Dostanie zawału. Jeśli się obudzi, to cię zawołam. A teraz zostaw tą kawę i idź spać.

Odstawiła kubek i poszła do łazienki. Po kilku chwilach wyszła w koszuli nocnej i z wilgotnymi włosami.

- Ale obudź mnie. Naprawdę.

- Obiecuję, a teraz idź do łóżka.

- Dobranoc.

Skinął jej głową i wypił kolejny łyk kawy.

Przykryła się kołdrą i zgasiła światło. Zastanawiała się, co się stało z Mycroftem. Musiał być załamany, jeżeli pozwolił się tak załatwić. I jeszcze ta jego wycieczka na cmentarz.

Przewróciła się na drugi bok. Może jednak weźmie te tabletki od Sherlocka. Nie chciało jej się spać, była dopiero dwudziesta. Wstała, narzuciła szlafrok na ramiona i wyszła z pokoju. Sherlock dalej siedział w kuchni, wpatrując się w pusty kubek. Gdy weszła do pomieszczenia, podniósł głowę.

- Miałaś iść spać- powiedział z wurzutem.

- Nie mogę zasnąć. Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Masz coś na sen?

Pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Tabletki zostawiłem u Molly.

Zacisnęła usta.

- Kłamałeś.

- Nie powiedziałbym.

Prychnęła, ale nie odpoweidziała. Wiedziała, że nie miało to większego sensu.

- Molly wie, że zostajesz u mnie?

- Nie.

- Napisz jej, będzie się martwić.

- Nie będzie.

- Będzie, bo jej na tobie zależy.

Spojrzał na nią, zszokowany.

- Naprawdę?

- Yhm. Nie widzisz jak na ciebie patrzy?

W odpowiedzi sięgnął po komórkę i skrzywił się.

- Bateria mi padła. Pożycz swoją.

Rose poszła do sypialni, by wrócić z niewesołą miną.

- Musiałam zostawić ją w samochodzie. Poszedłbyś? Jestem w koszuli nocnej.

Westchnął i miał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się. Wziął od kobiety kluczyki i wyszedł z mieszkania. Po chwili wrócił.

- Tylko się nie drzyj. Nie ma jej. Sprawdziłem też klatkę schodową. Musiała ci wypaść na cmentarzu. Albo na Baker Street.

Rosemary westchnęła.

- Moja komórka! Nie przeżyję bez niej! Musimy po nią iść!

- Uspokój się. Pewnie już jej nie znajdziesz. Będziesz musiała kupić nową. Albo nie. Mycroft ci kupi, jak wydobrzeje. Dałaś mu moją starą komórkę?

- Tak. Na kolacji. Jasna cholera... moja komórka... Niech to szlag. Co teraz? Molly będzie się niepokoić.

- Na pewno...

Nie dokończył, ponieważ w tej chwili usłyszeli cichy głos Mycrofta.

- Co się stało?

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Proszę o komentarze. Nie wiem kiedy będzie nowy rozdział, bo już teraz mam tyle do nauki... masakra. W każdym razie postaram się dodać kolejny rozdział w następnym tygodniu. I tak, wiem, że jestem wredna. Przerywać w takim momencie... :D**


	9. Wyjawię Ci prawdę

**Witam znowu(zobaczymy na jak długo :)). Dziękuję za komentarze, które motywują mnie, jak już nie mam sił :) Dziękuję również mojej becie. Satius, jesteś wielka. Miłego czytania :) **

**8. Wyjawię Ci prawdę.**

Wszystko go bolało. Poruszył się i jęknął cicho. Otworzył oczy. Zgadywał, że był w mieszkaniu Rosemary. Na półce stało zdjęcie jej męża i córeczki.

- Co się stało?- rzucił w przestrzeń.

Po chwili do pokoju weszła Rose, a za nią...

- Nie- szepnął.- Nie!

Kobieta wymieniła spojrzenia z tą... tą zjawą! Przecież Sherlock nie żyje!

- Uspokój się- powiedziała do Mycrofta.- Wszystko ci wyjaśnimy. Sherlock, zrób herbaty.

Młodszy mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Nie zwariował. Rose też go widziała. Odetchnął głęboko, krzywiąc się z bólu.

- Co się stało?- ponowił pytanie.

- John sprał cię i zostawił, a ty jakimś cudem doczołgałeś się na cmentarz. Tam cię znaleźliśmy, ja i Sherlock.

Starszy Holmes pokręcił głową. Przecież był na jego pogrzebie. Zidentyfikował jego ciało w kostnicy, widział krew rozlaną na chodniku przed szpitalem. Nie, niemożliwe. To takie nielogiczne. Sherlock jest logiczny. Nie może nagle wstać z grobu.

Rosemary patrzyła na niego, marszcząc brwi. Poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Coś nie tak?

- Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Prychnął, ale chwilę później skrzywił się z bólu.

- Uważaj, może boleć.

Nie odpowiedział. Ciszę przerwał Sherlock, wchodząc do pokoju z kubiem herbaty. Podał go Mycroftowi.

- Jakim cudem żyjesz?- spytał starszy Holmes, upijając łyk herbaty.

Młodszy mężczyzna westchnął.

- Upozorowałem swoją śmierć. Rose i Molly mi pomogły.

- Molly?

- Hooper- wtrąciła kobieta.

Przez chwilę myślał o tym, co usłyszał od Rose i Sherlocka. Wciąż był w szoku po zobaczeniu brata. Jednak coraz bardziej docierało do niego to, co się działo.

- Jakie macie plany?- spytał w końcu.

Wymienili spojrzenia.

- Teraz najważniejsze jest wyeliminowanie zabójców, wynajętych przez Moriartiego. Co prawda opuścili Anglię, jednak wciąż stanowią zagrożenie.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że trzeba ich wyeliminować?

- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałam. To będzie twoje zadanie. Użyj swoich kontaktów. Nie obchodzi mnie, co konkretnie z nimi zrobisz. Możesz ich zabić, uwięzić, czy co tam chcesz. To już nie moja sprawa.

- Ja mam to zrobić?

- A może ja? Byłoby miło, gdybyś w następnej kolejności oczyścił imię Sherlocka i kupił mi nową komórkę, bo starą gdzieś zgubiłam. Albo nie. Najpierw komórka, potem reszta.

Przymknął oczy. Nagle usłyszał głos Sherlocka.

- Chciałbym, abyś zapewnił ochronę Molly. Będę musiał na jakiś czas wyjechać z kraju.

Jego młodszy brat wpatrywał się w niego beznamiętnie.

- Dopiero co dowiedziałem się, że żyjesz. Nie do końca to do mnie dotarło, a wy już tyle ode mnie żądacie. Czy to jest aż tak pilne?

Rosemary prychnęła.

- Jeszcze się pytasz? Watson musiał ci chyba pożądnie uszkodzić mózg. Może jednak zawiozę cię do szpitala... mniejsza z tym. I ja, i Sherlock chcemy, aby to się skończyło. Twój kochany braciszek chce z powrotem być doprowadzającym do szaleństwa Scotland Yard socjopatą, a ja zamierzam wrócić do Francji. Nie martw się, nie zamierzam przebywać w Londynie dłużej, niż to konieczne.

Westchnął. Rose zawsze na pierwszym miejscu stawała własne plnay, nie przejmując się uczuciami innych, jeśli owe plany tego nie uwzględniały.

- Tak, to jest aż tak pilne- dodała po chwili.- Jak się czujesz?

Spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.

- Naprawdę cię to interesuje?

- W pewnym sensie. Więc?

- Mogłoby być lepiej. Wszystko mnie boli.

- Nie dziwię się- mruknęła.- Wołaj, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Będę w kuchni, a Sherlock...- urwała.

- Pojadę do Molly.

Rosemary skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie. Wyszedł z pokoju, a po chwili usłyszeli dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Zostali sami.

- Będę obok- powiedziała kobieta i skierowała się do drzwi. Przystanęła.- Mycroft?

- Tak?

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko dojdziesz do siebie.

- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że mój stan stoi na przeszkodzie twoim planom?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Jakżeby inaczej. Zdrowiej.

Wyszła z pokoju.

**W następnym rozdziale... spotkanie Sherlocka i Molly! Zobaczycie, czy oberwie... a może nie? Proszę o komentarze :)**


End file.
